


Killer Love

by MissAn0nymus (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissAn0nymus
Summary: After stitching up a serial killer, Ashlynn Heyes' life turns upside down, with death and destruction following her everywhere.





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a knock on my door. Now, I'm probably the first 17 year old in history to be held at knifepoint and made to stitch up a serial killer.

A hiss brings me back to the present. I'd pulled a little too hard on the thread. “Sorry,” I mutter.

He grunts in response, eyebrows knitted together from pain. I make one final tug, to make sure it’s not coming out any time soon. He sits up, doing a few twists. Finding it satisfactory, he puts his white hoodie back on. Stepping back, I get a chance to get a good look at him.

He's really toned, nice arms, impressive abs, muscular thighs(and hot pecs). But his one defining feature is the smile carved into his face. His skin is white, his hair black, and there are black rings where his eyelids should be.

He looks me dead in the eyes, I look back. We stay like this until I say, “So… you have you kill me now, right?”

He nods.

I nod too, then attempt to roundhouse him in the face, only for my leg to be caught. I look at my leg and his hand, then his eyes. He looks surprised, like no one has ever fought back before.

I try to take my leg back, but his vice grip is like iron. It looks like the initial shock has worn off, and now he looks amused.

“Well, well, well. Looks like we've got a fighter!” His gravely low voice resonates. He drops my leg with a push, sending me to the ground. As I get up he unzips his hoodie and removes it. He literally lunges onto me, knocking me and him over.

I take a deep breath in, winded. I keep breathing deeply, that is, until he wraps his hands around my neck. Spots begin to fill my vision, being oxygen deprived.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. “Ash, open up! Let's get our study on!” My bff Nate shouts through the door.

The killer gets off of me and begins his exit. “Hey!” I say hoarsely. He looks at me. “What's your name?”

“Jeff, Jeff the killer.” He states and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Coughing, I get up, answering the door. “Hey.” I cough.

He gasps, “Oh my gods, what happened to you?” He notices the hand shaped bruise on my neck, lightly tracing his finger along it.

“Yknow, just a serial killer.” I wave it off. “No big deal.”

He looks shocked. “What?! It is too a big deal!” He brushes past me and into the operating room, where I was strangled. My family owns an E.R. vet. clinic, so we’ve seen surprising. This, however, is on another level. 

“We need to call the police.” 

I nod, then, realising that he can't see me, say, "Yeah, sure."

So we call. 10 minutes or so after calling, they enter.

"Miss Heyes?  Miss Heyes?" I faintly hear the blonde officer ask.

"Ashlynn!" Nate practically yells in my ear.

"Hmm?!" I jerk around, accidentally head butting my BFF.

"Ow!" We say in sync, then laugh aloud.

"Miss Heyes." The blonde says again. "What was said between the… fighting?"

I repeat it, word for word. I've always had an amazing memory, not photographic, but close. It picks up 'irrelevant' information the brain usually skips.

The back door opens and 2 people enter, my mom and aunt rain. One's drunk… my mom.

"H-Hey sweetie!" Mom slurs, drunk off her ass.

I look at Rain. "Why is she like this? The anniversary isn't until next week."

"It's the 2 year of their last fight." Nathaniel remembers.

"What anniversary?" The brunette officer asks.

"The 2 year anniversary of my dad's death."

Mom laughs, blasted. "Watcha talkin' 'bout?"

I stand. "How we're going to put you to bed!" I say, sounding happy, when really I'm depressed as FUCK. I ask the officers to, "Please leave when done."

They nod and I drag my mom upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, at 6:30, I wake to a text, my phone making noise. Unlocking it, the text nearly makes me drop my device. It reads, 'Sleep well, my little fighter?' I tap it and see that there's more. 'Oh don't bother going to the police with this… not unless you want your mom killed, and THESE leaked.'

Next is a file attachment. Opening it reveals to be a picture of me, facing away from the camera, changing.  _ I'm practically nude! _ Fired up, I type in response, 'Listen here, shit face, I won't go to the police with THIS, but I WILL try to find you and mess you up. Got it? Good.'

A second later, my phone  _ ding _ s and vibrates. I look at it, shocked. It's another picture, this time of me sleeping. I receive another text. 'Now, what a pity it would be if I just… Slit your mother's throat.'

I clutch my phone, run down the hall, and to the first door on the left. Opening it too fast, I fall in. Looking up, I see Jeff standing over the sleeping body of my mother.

"Please don't!" I plead. Moving to my knees, I'm literally begging on them. "Please, I'll do anything, just don't kill her!"

"Shitface, huh? Is that the best you've got?" He scoffs.

The truth is, I can do much better, but I just didn't want to make Joker-Reject angry. "Please, kill me, just not her!"

He considers for a moment before saying, "Mom or aunt?"

"Huh?" I dont get it.

"Your loyalty is a beautiful quality. So who does… aunt or-?"

"Mom… yeah, I get it now." I consider each before settling on, "Aunt."

He nods. "Call her." I hesitate. "Do it, bitch!"

His sudden yelling makes me flinch.  _ I always text, so she'll know something's up… yeah, let's do it! _ I touch her contact and hit 'call'.

She answers in 5 rings. "What is it?"

"I'm feeling jumpy and don't wanna be alone." I lie, hoping she picks up on it.

"Your mom's there, isn't that enough?"

"No, I need someone awake." I request.

"... Fine, I'll be there in 20."

"Thank you… I love you."

"I love you too, Ash." She hangs up.


	4. Chapter 4

I hum as I await the arrival of the world's best aunt, the tune being Unravel- Tokyo Ghoul.

Suddenly, I'm pic&ed off my bed and onto the floor. Being straddled, I try to push him off, but he's so  _ muscular _ , so it's in vain.

"What's-" Jefd puts a hand over my mouth, and takes his knife out, placing it against my neck.  _ I'm going to die.  _ I think. _ Okay. _

But instead of slitting my throat, he carves 2 lines into my lower neck, one straight, one curved. My blood pools in the crook of my collarbone.

Tears spring up in my eyes as be continues, make gbmore and more lines. Eventually, finding hid work of 'art' satisfactory, he gets up off of me. He tosses a mirror to a now-sitting-up me, catching it with my left hand, my right on my left collarbone injury.

It's 3 letters. 'J.T.K.' I look up at him. "And  _ why _ exactly did you-?"

He growls, stands above me, and pulls me up by my tank top. "Why?" He laughs darkly, then yells in my face, "Because your mien, I own you." He leans into my ear, whispering, "And this shows it."

Suddenly, sirens. He growls and throws me to the floor, making me hit the dresser behind me.

Feeling dizzy, I prop myself upon an elbow, rubbing the bump upon the back of my head that's rapidly forming.

The doorflies open like it'd been kicked, and 3 police officers -dressed to the T in riot gear- enter, seeing me rubbing the knot forming. One takes a clean rag from my shelf and approaches me, placing it on my still-bleeding cut.

"Thank you." I sat, applying pressure.

"Do you know where he went?" The male officer kneeling next to me asks.

I shake my head. "Out the door, but that's it."

He nods, helping me up.


	5. Chapter 5

At the police station, after having g been check and released from the hospital, they break the news. My mom was found… found dead with that damn smile carved into her. After questioning me again, they send me to school, to FUCKING SCHOOL. 

When I enter the building, delivered by my aunt, I'm bombarded with questions. Nate, the food friend he is, pushes through the crowd and too my side. I'd absolute absolutely just die without him.

"What's going on? Why am I suddenly popular?"

He doesn't respond, instead pulling out his phone and pressing play on a news video.

"Good morning, Northland. Tragedy struck again last night, as the hooded killer killed, ending the life of small town veterinarian, mother, sister, and friend, Veronica Heyes. Her daughter, Ashlynn Heyes was attacked as well, twice, but miraculously survived, with being none fatally strangled the first assault, and, during the second attack, had something carved into her. It appears to be the letters 'J.T.K.'."

"Where did they get this info?" I ask the trans-boy next to me, who shrugs.

"Their neighbor recorded the incident. Viewer discretion is advised." The screen changes from the brunette to me, in the final stage of being carved upon. He gets off, tosses me -who's whining away tears- a mirror, the scream and whisper in my face and ear, and him exiting stage left.

"Fuck, I'm well known." I mutter, just loud enough for Nate to hear and laugh.

The image changes from that of him exiting, to him standing in front of my dead mom, him slicing her face open. The picture freezes and returns to the brunette woman. "That was the Hooded Killer's most recent kill, although we've recently learned that his name is Jeffrey Woods, or Jeff The Killer."

"Why am I the last one to know this?"

"And later: is flossing really as-?" Nate pauses the video, locking his phone.

I open my mouth to speak, but before I can, the 5 minute bell rings for first period. We share a knowing nod, then giggle and go out separate ways.


End file.
